Secretos del pasado
by f-zelda
Summary: Akane recuerda algo olvidado de su pasado que la hace cambiar y a Ranma volverse loco intentando conocer él porque de ese cambio. Amigos olvidados de Akane volverán a presentarse y Ranma se dará cuenta que la vida de su prometida no solía ser tan sencilla
1. Default Chapter

Nada de Ranma ½ me pertenece, solo la idea de este fanfiction.

Akane recuerda algo olvidado de su pasado que la hace cambiar y a Ranma volverse loco intentando conocer él porque de ese cambio. Amigos olvidados de Akane volverán a presentarse y Ranma se dará cuenta que la vida de su prometida no solía ser tan sencilla como él creía.

Desapariciones

A medianoche en la casa de los Tendos...

"Hotaru! Nooooo..." despertaba gritando y sentándose abruptamente en su cama una muy perturbada y shockeada Akane. Este sueño, había sido el que definitivamente la hizo recordar todo.

"Akane. ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un somnoliento y al mismo tiempo preocupado Ranma entrando a su habitación.

"Si, estoy bien". Contesto secamente Akane sin mirarlo. "Gracias por preocuparte, pero solo fue una pesadilla", dijo esta vez girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Estas segura? Pregunto fijando su mirada en la de ella, y sorprendiéndose: jamás había visto en ella una mirada tan fría e intimidante como esa. Al cabo de unos segundos y sin haber recibido respuesta alguna Ranma prosiguió sin dejar de mirarla. "Esta bien Akane solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Buenas Noches"

Akane lo siguió con la mirada sin contestar mientras Ranma abandonaba la habitación, una vez sola se relajó y se hecho a dormir nuevamente como si nada pasara.

A la mañana siguiente...

"Buenos días a todos"dijo Ranma mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar. "¿Dónde está Akane? No se levanto todavía?"Pregunto desconcertado al no verla aún en la mesa.

"Ella ya se ha marchado Ranma" contesto Kasumi. "Dijo que tenía asuntos importantes de los que ocuparse que de seguro te vería en la escuela después".

"¿Asuntos importantes?" Ranma se pregunto asimismo. "OH. Cielos solo espero que Shampoo o alguna de mis otras prometidas no estén metidas en esos asuntos" dijo pensando para sí mientras comía un par de bocados de su desayuno y se prestaba para irse a toda prisa a la escuela a buscar a Akane. Pero con la suerte que tiene en el camino a la misma se encontró primero con una muy feliz Shampoo, luego con un muy enojado Mouse, tercero con un muy perdido Ryoga, al cuál tuvo que ayudar a llegar a destino y por último con un tonto Kuno que quería evitar a toda costa su entrada a la escuela. Factores en conjunto que hicieron que llegara como una media hora tarde a clases, estuviera durante toda la clase afuera con los baldes de agua en penitencia y por cierto sin poder ver si Akane estaba en clases.

A la hora del almuerzo...

"Sayori" grito Ranma a la amiga de Akane.

"Si?"

"¿Sabes donde esta Akane?" "He estado buscándola por todos lados en la escuela y no la encuentro". Le dijo este.

"OH. Si ella se marcho ya, vino a buscarla su amiga de toda la vida Hotaru y se fueron juntas creo" Sayuri le contesto.

"Hotaru?" Dijo extrañado. Ese fue el nombre que grito anoche en su pesadilla, recordó Ranma. "Gracias Sayori" y se fue corriendo a buscar a Akane.

Para la noche Ranma ya había buscado por todos lados. Shampoo no la había visto en todo el día. Ukyo no tenía idea. En la casa de los Kuno secuestrada no estaba, Ryoga no la había visto y por cierto seguía igual de perdido. También la había buscado por los lugares típicos donde ella solía ir, ni rastros... El único lugar donde podía estar era en casa así que se dirigió hacia allí.

"Hola, buenas noches a todos" saludo Ranma al entrar.

"Hola Ranma" Kasumi le devolvió el saludo. "Llegas justo para cenar" agrego con la comida en las manos que estaba llevando a la mesa.

"Que bueno! Akane llego también?" pregunto mientras seguía a Kasumi hacía la sala para cenar.

"Akane? No ella aún no ha regresado y no creo que lo haga hoy". Contesto Kasumi casualmente mientras ya en la mesa se disponía a servir la comida.

"Que?" Grito Ranma que ya se había sentado en la mesa. "Cómo que no regreso?

Todos en la mesa lo miraron sorprendidos, como si nadie estuviera preocupado de que fuera de noche y Akane aún no hubiera regresado.

"Pero que te pasa Ranma?" Pregunto Nabiki mientras pasaba algunos platos para que su hermana los sirviera.

"Que me pasa? Acaso nadie esta preocupado de que Akane no este aquí y no sepan ni siquiera donde esta?"

"Ranma, Akane salió con Hotaru" contesto Nabiki.

"Hotaru? Yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de quien es Hotaru", él le replicó a Nabiki.

"Hotaru era la mejor amiga de Akane" explicó Kasumi.

"Sí ella y Akane siempre andaban juntas, junto con ese chico lindo, adinerado y que decía ser el único prometido de Akane también. Uf! nunca he podido acordarme su nombre. Cómo era Kasumi que se llamaba? dijo Nabiki.

"A si ese chico con muy buenos modales y que siempre trataba tan bien a Akane, su nombre era Sigfrido" contesto Kasumi con un sonrisita.

"Único prometido?",gritaron al unísono Genma y Ranma. "Que significa esto, Tendo" Genma lo cuestionó con ojos que echaban chispas.

"Ja,ja,ja, amigo tranquilo, este chico y mi niña habían llegado creo a un acuerdo de que los dos dirían que estaban comprometidos así Akane evitaba algunos problemillas que tenía con los chicos de la escuela. Creo que el muchacho hacía muy bien su papel, es más mucho mejor que Ranma." Explico Soun Tendo riéndose.

"Si, hasta Kuno se mantenía alejado de Akane para no recibir la reprimenda que Sigfrido le daría si se acercaba a ella a menos de 10 mts." Acotó Nabiki.

"Hay algo que no entiendo", comenzó a decir un Ranma muy serio."Si esta Hotaru y este Sigfrido eran tan unidos con Akane. ¿Cómo es posible que yo no los haya conocido nunca o Akane nunca los nombrara?" preguntó Ranma en el mismo tonos de vos y con el semblante muy serio.

"Papá seguro le pidió a Akane que no los nombrara" dedujo Kasumi.

"Pero, pero yo no le pedí nada de eso" contesto Soun. "Esa chica Hotaru habría estado demasiado loca y ese chico era competencia directa para mis planes, pero a final de cuentas eran buenos amigos de mi niña y por ningún motivo hubiera puesto trabas a esa amistad." Se explico el padre de las chicas.

"Ranma, mi hermana y sus amigos en los viejos tiempos solían desaparecer por días enteros y hasta semanas enteras. Al principio a papá no le gustaba nada. Digo, mi hermana desaparecía sin decir nada, volvía no daba explicaciones tampoco, pero a pesar de todas sus desapariciones ella lograba ponerse al día con sus lecciones de artes marciales y en la escuela. Así con el transcurso del tiempo nos acostumbramos a su conducta y dejamos de pedirle explicaciones."Le explico Nabiki a Ranma.

"Akane siempre fue muy reservada con sus cosas" agrego Kasumi. " Unos días antes de que Uds. llegarán Akane desapareció por dos semanas, cuando regresó nunca más la oí hablar de Hotaru, es más cuando le pregunte que había pasado con su amiga, ella me pregunto de que amiga estaba hablando? Así que supuse que se había peleado y así se mantuvieron por todo este año y medio." Kasumi explicó.

"Hasta?" pregunto Ranma.

"Hasta hoy a la mañana" dijo Kasumi. "Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue telefonear a su amiga Hotaru. Así que supuse habían arreglado sus diferencias, ellas dos quedaron que se verían hoy al mediodía creo."

"Y que hay de este Sigfrido?" pregunto Genma. "Porque no ha aparecido más tampoco?" Agregó.

"Oh. my" exclamó Kasumi. "La verdad nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle sobre él" dijo con un aire inocente.

Ranma se quedó mirándolos enmudecido. No podía creerlo, hasta el momento el creía que su vida entera era una locura. Sabía por otro lado que los Tendos no eran tampoco una familia normal, de hecho habían aceptado el tema de su maldición y la de su padre sin mayores problemas. Pero esto? Esto era el colmo. No preocuparse por las reiteradas desapariciones de la menor de los Tendos? O sería que él estaba sobre reaccionando? Sería que realmente a él le interesaba considerablemente saber hasta los mínimos detalles de la vida de Akane? Si era así porque?

Bueno este es el primer capitulo por favor dejen algún review si? Próximo capítulo: Sigfrido es mi único prometido y más les vale no contrariarme.


	2. Sigfrido es mi unico prometido y más les...

Nada de Ranma ½ me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Sigfrido es mi único prometido y más les vale no contrariarme 

"Ranma" lo llamo Nabiki mientras toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa disponiéndose a cenar. "Te ves pésimo! Acaso anoche no pudiste dormir bien? Concluyo Nabiki con una mueca burlona.

Ranma solo se limito a mirarla serio, sin contestarle.

"Nabiki, deja en paz a Ranma. Quieres? El pobre se ha pasado prácticamente dos días completos buscando a Akane sin descanso!" Kasumi reprendió a su hermana con un tono de voy dulce y al mismo tiempo decidido. Luego con una mirada de entendimiento y girándose para observarlo directamente a los ojos prosiguió. "No te preocupes Ranma, mi hermana aparecerá en cualquier momento, ella siempre vuelve... " levantando la vista hacía arriba y con inseguridad. "O por lo menos siempre lo hacía. Aunque ahora no sé, la gente cambia con el tiempo. No?" a esto Kasumi puso su mejor sonrisa. Mientras a Soun Tendo por poco no le da un ataque al corazón. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que las cosas hubieran podido cambiar y Akane no volviera como siempre lo hacía. Siempre dio por sentado que su pequeña niña volvería a casa... "Cuando regrese a casa tendré que hablar con ella, desde ahora en adelante estarán prohibidas estas desapariciones. Lo único que espero es que regreseeeeeee!" se dijo asimismo Soun Tendo con temor. 

"Claro que regresará, Kasumi" dijo Nabiki tranquilamente. "Solo hay que esperar! Solo han pasado dos días, cuando solía desaparecer por semanas. Así que familia a no desesperar. Si?" dijo mirando especialmente a su padre como si supiera lo que el Sr. Tendo pensaba en esos momentos.

Mientras al mismo tiempo una hermosa chica de cabellos cortos y ojos del color del chocolate llegaba a casa después de unos días muy agitados.

"Hola familia, llegué" grito Akane desde la puerta.

Al escuchar estas palabras Ranma fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa y correr hacia el lugar de donde había venido la voz., con un estado de ánimo entre exaltado, feliz y furioso. Todas las emociones en conjunto en un solo minuto y lugar, aunque fueron apagadas rápidamente y reemplazadas por la sorpresa al ver a Akane.

"A..A..Aka..Akane. Que te paso?" dijo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

"Si Akane que sucedió?" dijo Kasumi preocupada desde atrás de Ranma, quien se había levantado para ir a saludar a su hermana.

"Pasarme?" pregunto Akane con una voz que denotaba fastidio y bajando su cabeza para verse a sí misma. "Ahhh. lo dicen por el estado de mi ropa?" pregunto con cierta ironía en su voz. "Bueno pues verán tuve unos pequeños problemitas" dijo finalmente.

"Bueno en realidad yo lo preguntaba por el palo que llevas como bastón" dijo Kasumi. "Estas herida?" pregunto con preocupación.

"Con quien?" pregunto Ranma tranquilamente y mirándola fijamente. Había algo en Akane... Algo diferente en ella que lo intranquilizaba y bastante. "Con quien tuviste problemas?" Una vez que ella contestara estaba decidido a verle la cara al cretino que se haya atrevido a tocarla.

"Con el desierto. No es tan fácil atravesarlo. Saben?" contesto en forma burlona. Luego y con la ayuda del palo se hubiera ido tranquilamente hacia a su habitación, a no ser por Ranma que corrió hacia ella, la tomo en brazos y fue él quien la llevo.

Ya en la habitación de Akane...

"No era necesario que me cargaras" dijo Akane enojada. "Yo podía llevarme a mi misma sabes? No estoy herida ni nada de eso, solo estoy cansada!" "Ahora si puedes irte te lo voy a agradecer. Quiero darme un baño, cambiarme está ropa hecha harapos y descansar" concluyo su explicación ofendida mientras miraba a Ranma con esa misma mirada fría e intimidante que le había mostrado hace unos noches atrás luego de su pesadilla.

"Akane" le hablo Ranma seriamente. "Quien te hizo esto? Donde estuviste? Te secuestraron? Quiero saber todo ya mismo y no voy a esperar a mañana para que me lo digas" dijo él mientras sentía como la furia le iba recorriendo el cuerpo mientras imaginaba las cosas que le podrían haber hecho.

"Ranma" dijo Akane fríamente. "Creo ya haber contestado a esa pregunta"

"No, no lo hiciste y no pienso irme hasta saber lo que sucedió. Así que empieza a hablar" contesto Ranma muy decidido y serio.

Akane comenzó a reír. "Pues entonces tengo dos opciones solo"

"Que?" pregunto Ranma sorprendido.

"Primera opción sería quedarme aquí contigo, dado que no piensas marcharte a no ser que hable, pero como no tengo nada mas que contar!" se explico Akane pensativa llevando su dedo a la cabeza.

"Segunda opción sería usar las energías que siempre tengo de resguardo y darte una golpiza de la cuál no te olvidarás en mucho tiempo y así dejarás de ser tan terco y molesto." "Si!" grito Akane chasqueando los dedos, creo que la segunda opción es la mejor y más divertida acoto sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que siempre lo hace derretirse. Aunque en esta oportunidad vino seguida de la consecuente paliza, que como ella dijera "no olvidaría en mucho tiempo".

Akane lo había golpeado muy fuerte en esa oportunidad. Solo fue un golpe. Un puñetazo en seco en el estomago que lo dejo sin poder respirar por unos segundos. Acto seguido su padre y el Sr. Soun tuvieron que llamar de urgencia al Dr. Tofu, quien al llegar revisó el golpe y se quedo sorprendido."Hace mucho tiempo que no veía nada así" se dijo asimismo, al único chico que había tenido que curar golpes tan fuertes había sido ese tal llamado "Sigfrido?" aunque esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Co... Cómo dijo Dr. Tofu?" Dijo un adolorido Ranma.

"Nada Ranma" contesto él.

"Sí. Ud. dijo un nombre. Quien es él? Pregunto Ranma como pudo, dado que su voz era muy bajita, aún casi no podía hablar bien por el golpe.

El doctor Tofu llevándose su mano hacia atrás de su cabeza le sonrió y le explicó. "No es nada importante Ranma, solo que a la única persona que he visto anteriormente con estos golpes tan fuertes ha sido Sigfrido." "Y lo más extraño!" dijo pensativo "Era Akane quien lo traía a mi consultorio o esa amiga suya Hotaru cuando eso sucedía." Contó.

Ranma abrió bien grande sus ojos sorprendido y dijo casi en un suspiro. "Sigfrido?"

Por suerte para Ranma el Dr. Tofu le recetó descansar y tomar unos tranquilizantes para el dolor, dado que tenía un par de costillas rotas por el golpe. Al día siguiente Ranma bajó a de todas formas a desayunar aunque se sintiera como aplastado por un camión, pero necesitaba hablar con Akane de cualquier manera. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, necesitaba saber, y no se daría por vencido por nada del mundo.

Ya desayunando. Todos estaban en silencio comiendo. Ranma lo hacía lentamente para no empeorar el dolor, mientras de vez en cuando le lanzaba alguna miradita a Akane, quien por su lado desayunaba tranquilamente sin inmutarse, su rostro frió e inexpresivo.

Luego de un tiempo en silencio, el primero en romperlo fue Soun "Akane querida hija"

"Sí Papá?" contesto ella inexpresivamente.

"Akane. No podrás seguir haciendo eso de irte por días enteros y luego regresar como si nada. Tus obligaciones ahora son otras. Estas comprometida y no querrás que Ranma se enoje contigo hijita" le dijo su padre seriamente.

Akane solo se limitó a mirarlo con su mirada intimidante característica de ella en los últimos días y dijo irónicamente. "Pero Papá él solo es mi prometido porque tú lo acordaste con su padre. Y lo hiciste sin consultarme a mí para nada, ni siquiera me preguntaste si yo tal vez tenía ya algún otro prometido dando vueltas por ahí. Además que hay con "

"Que?" grito su padre con mucho enojo. " Tu no tienes otro prometido Akane" agregó.

"Claro que lo tengo Papá!" dijo Akane sonriente. "Acaso te olvidas de Sigfrido?"

"Ese, ese chico y tu solo son amigos, no prometidos" exclamo Soun entrecortadamente.

"Bueno, el contrato legal firmado entre él y yo dice lo contrario, Papá" dijo Akane aún más sarcástica y con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Osea que Sigfrido es mi único prometido. Y papá más vale no me contradigas en esa afirmación, mira que ese contrato legal no te beneficia en absoluto. Claro en cuento a materia económica! Afirmo Akane aún más sarcástica.

"Que?" grito Genma.

Ranma solo se remitió a evitar su inminente desmayo lo más que pudo, hasta que cedió a las tensiones y al dolor, cayendo desmayado sobre la mesa.

Nabiki por su lado dejo caer los cubiertos que tenía en la mano con comida y todo. Kasumi por su lado solo se dijo lo de siempre. "Oh. Mi".

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo. El próximo será: Sigfrido y el cambio radical de Akane.


	3. Sigfrido y el cambio radical de Akane

Nada de Ranma ½ me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Sigfrido y el cambio radical de Akane 

"Ranma, Ranma, Ranmaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Uh! Que sucede Nabiki" dijo un Ranma muy perezoso y somnoliento que recién despertaba.

"Cómo que sucede! Es hora de ir a desayunar para ir después a la escuela" Nabiki le contesto aún mirándolo dentro de la habitación de huéspedes que era de por sí ahora la habitación de Ranma y su padre.

"Sabes Nabiki?" Dijo Ranma incorporándose en su futon aún con sueño, masajeándose el pecho. "Soñé que tu hermana deshacía el compromiso. Y bueno un montón de cosas más como que tenía un prometido llamado Sigfrido, yyyyyyy! Ranma paró en ese instante su explicación al ver el rostro de Nabiki. Este había mutado de uno tranquilo a otro lleno de ira. "Que pasa?" Preguntó Ranma sin entender mucho.

"Que pasa?" Grito Nabiki. Luego tranquilizándose un poco. "Verdaderamente le doy crédito a mi hermana del porque rompió el compromiso contigo" dijo ásperamente. "Eres un tonto! Venir a pensar que lo que pasó fue un sueño! Terminó diciendo en el mismo tono de voz, mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

"Nabiki!" La llamo Ranma. "Entonces no fue un sueño? Fue real?" Le pregunto Ranma muy sorprendido.

"Si fue real, Ranma" contesto Nabiki más tranquila que antes. "En el momento en que Akane habló de su prometido Sigfrido y dio otras noticias que ya deberías acordarte, te caíste desmayado. Te lo comento por sino te acuerdas! Explicó con un tono sarcástico.

"Cuanto. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo? Pregunto pensativo.

"Casi 24 hs. Por suerte ayer era domingo y no había escuela." Le contesto Nabiki, esta vez lléndonse completamente de la habitación.

Luego de un rato, Ranma bajo a desayunar. El ambiente estaba tenso entre todos los integrantes de la familia Tendo y también con los no integrantes de la misma. El desayuno sin embargo transcurrió tranquilamente, nadie emitió palabra, solo se dedicaron a comer y a mirar sus platos. De vez en cuando Ranma se giraba para observar a Akane o simplemente levantaba la vista para ver al resto. Todos estaban en su mundo, hasta la propia Kasumi, servía y comía pensativa. Akane por su lado comía tranquilamente, su rostro serio y sin mirar a nadie.

"Bueno, ya terminé. Hoy saldré antes para la escuela, así puedo ir tranquila." Dijo Akane tranquilamente como si nada pasara mientras levantaba de la mesa su plato y se prestaba a llevarlo a la cocina para luego salir.

"Akane" la freno Kasumi. "Espera por favor a Ranma. Quieres? Aún se siente dolorido por el golpe que le has dado y sería prudente que vaya acompañado." Le dijo su hermana mayor poniendo de paso su sonrisa más dulce y tranquila.

Akane solo se remitió a mirarla a los ojos."Esta bien Kasumi. Iré con él" luego dirigiéndose a Ranma le dijo. "Apresúrate! Te estaré esperando en la puerta"

Ya en camino a la escuela.

"Akane"

"Que quieres" le contesto está secamente.

"Acaso hice algo que te hiciera enojar?" Ranma pregunto seriamente.

"Enojar? No nada de eso." Ella contesto cortantemente.

"Entonces porque actúas como si no existiera? Porque rompiste el compromiso? Porque todos estos secretos, amigos y salidas extrañas?" Ranma le pregunto insistentemente, mientras ambos seguían caminando tranquilamente de la misma forma que siempre lo hacían cuando iban a la escuela.

Akane paró de caminar y se dio vuelta para mirar a Ranma directamente a los ojos, con la misma mirada intimidante que últimamente vivía mostrando. Ranma a su vez paró de caminar en seco, previendo que tal vez su actitud sería el augurio a una nueva golpiza por parte de ella. Pero la golpiza nunca vino, en cambio si una explicación.

"Ranma primero de todo tú y yo solo estábamos comprometidos porque nuestros padres querían. Y lamentablemente en este aspecto de mi vida soy yo quien quiere decidir si quiero casarme o no y si lo quiero con quien. Me entiendes no es así?"

"Pero, pero Akane! Estas comprometida con este tal Sigfrido y encima hay un contrato legal entre ambos! No entiendo que quieres decirme con eso que quieres decidir si casarte o no! No tienes opción que casarte con él! Dijo Ranma con un dejo de tristeza en su voz mientras bajaba la mirada. Aunque rápidamente la alzo nuevamente y con un poco de esperanza pregunto. "No es así?"

"Bueno!" Akane contestó esquivando su mirada. "Hay una cláusula en el contrato que dice que cualquiera de los dos puede romperlo de llegar a enamorarse de alguien más" explicó mientras volvía a caminar, no sin antes darse vuelta y aclarar con un sonrisa, que vale decir dejaría a Ranma completamente estupefacto. "Pero por ahora no tengo ganas de romperlo y tampoco tengo ganas de estar comprometida contigo. Además Sigfrido es un caballero, me soporta, sabe cocinar, es experto en artes marciales, es adorablemente bueno y hermoso. En fin me encanta!

"Akane" contesto casi en un suspiro, pero al momento reaccionó. "Oye Akane! No entiendo como puedes decir que ese chico te encanta. Yo también soy encantador y también cumplo con todas las características que nombraste de él. Así qué." En ese momento Ranma fue sorprendido por la bicicleta de Shampoo que lo atropello directamente terminando la chica encima de él en el piso. A todo esto Akane al escucharlo paró para contestarle pero al ver a Shampoo sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

A todo esto...

"Shampoo estar contenta de ver a Arien esta mañana! Le decía a Ranma una muy sonriente amazona.

"Shaaampoo, por favor quítate de encima mío que me duele el pecho"

"Ranma? Que pasar? Chica violenta nuevamente golpearte?"

"Shampoo!" Akane la llamo.

Ranma volteó su cabeza para ver a Akane parada frente a ellos. Por una milésima de segundo la felicidad volvió a él, pensando que Akane se enfadaría por verlo junto a Shampoo. Pero lamentablemente esa felicidad no duro. No para nada, dado que Akane estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Akane acercándose aún más siguió hablando.

"Me alegra verte Shampoo"

"Porque dices eso chica violenta?" contesto la amazona girándose para verla.

"Porque la verdad me alegra. Sabes? Me gustaría ser tu amiga. Después de todo lo único que nos enfrentaba era mi compromiso con Ranma, pero como el mismo se canceló ahora no debieran haber más problemas entre nosotras no? Dijo Akane más sonriente que nunca. Mientras Ranma la observaba aterrado, como si una pesadilla se hubiera hecho realidad.

"Tú romper compromiso con Ranma? Porque?"

"Porque la verdad Shampoo él no me merece como prometida. Yo valgo mucho más, como para estar soportando todos sus insultos. Además nunca podría enamorarme de alguien que solo ve mis defectos y no mis virtudes. El ha sido el culpable de que tu y yo no nos lleváramos bien y siempre que podíamos estuviéramos peleando. Cuando en realidad me hubiera gustado desde un principio ser tu amiga."

Shampoo estaba estupefacta. Ranma no podía creerlo.

Mientras Akane proseguía.

"Sabes Shampoo? Si quieres un consejo? Haz lo mismo que yo y más en tu caso. Tu eres la nieta de la matriarca de las amazonas, eres fuerte, inteligente y linda. Tu no tienes porque estar detrás de un hombre, tu eres una amazona y te riges bajo la ley de la supremacía femenina. Y la verdad sin ofender, en este punto no estas siguiendo esa ley que es fundamental para tu gente. Mírate! Estas todo el tiempo corriendo detrás de él. Y él que hace? Te corresponde? No, no lo hace. El no te merece, eres demasiado para él, y haciendo esto lo único que haces es alimentar su ego. Yo por lo menos me cansé! Dijo Akane esta vez seria mientras miraba a Shampoo.

Ranma estaba mudo.

Shampoo solo dijo entrecortadamente."Pero, pero es la ley. Yo debo casarme con el hombre que me venza en combate"

"Si Shampoo, pero él en esa oportunidad peleó solo para evitar la pena que Uds. les darían a él y a su padre por haberse comido el premio. Nada más. Además si me lo preguntas, esa ley a mi entender es anticuada. Como una ley puede obligar a una amazona a casarse si es vencida en combate? Por dios eres una amazona y te obligan a casarte con un hombre que ni siquiera conoces o que ni siquiera te merece? Que ley es esa?" Akane contesto.

Shampoo esta vez no dijo nada, estaba sorprendida como si al fin hubiera entendido algo muy profundo, se levanto y salió caminando. Akane viendo esto solo se remitió a saludarla para proseguir su camino a la escuela.

"Bueno Shampoo espero que igualmente podamos ser amigas. Si? Chau?" le dijo gritándole por la espalda.

Ranma todavía no salía de su sorpresa. Claro! No podía creer que Akane hubiera dicho algo tan maduro y muy feminista al mismo tiempo (desde su punto de vista), se levanto y salió detrás de Akane.

Prosiguieron el camino en silencio. Ranma no quería hablar. Lo que Akane había dicho le gustaba por un lado pero por el otro eso había herido su orgullo y lo peor de todo lo que más lo afligía era que aún debía definir sus sentimientos por Akane, si es que existían.

Llegando ya a la escuela.

"Uf! Ahí vienen tus pretendientes molestos Akane. Especialmente ese Kuno Tatewaki" dijo un muy sarcástico Ranma. "Pero como yo ya no soy prometido, imagino que no tendrás problemas para sacártelos de encima tú misma. No?"

"Para que?"dijo tranquilamente Akane, mientras Kuno se acercaba a ella gritando."Akane mi adorada!

Akane se mantuvo sin hacer nada, Kuno se encontraba a escasos metros de ella. Ranma ya estaba pensando que tendría que meter manos en el asunto, cuando...

"Kuno Tatewaki, estas a menos de 10 metros de distancia de Akane. Eso no fue lo acordado. Recuerdas? dijo un chico parado en el alambrado de la escuela.

Kuno se frenó en seco. De pronto empezó a temblar, su rostro denotaba terror. Levantó la mirada hacia el chico. Este lo miraba maliciosamente y por esto su terror aumentaba aparentemente. Ranma observaba la escena sin entender nada. Akane sonreía como satisfecha. Y Kuno al fin pudo controlar su miedo y hablar.

"Sig, Sigfrido! Lo siento es que me confundí de chica. Sabes? Si eso, pensé que era otra Akane que va a mi curso! Mintió descaradamente para evitar a toda costa la paliza que podría recibir.

"Sigfrido?" dijo Ranma casi en un suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba el chico. Para encontrar a un muchacho alto, más alto que él, de pelo castaño claro, ojos color verde, tez blanca tostada por el sol.

"Sigfrido ha vuelto?" Dijeron unos muchachos detrás de Ranma, mientras salían corriendo para evitar ser pescados cerca de Akane.

"Sigfrido ha vuelto?" dijeron un coro de chicas mientras observaban al muchacho con miradas soñadoras.

"Oh. Cielos!"decía Ranma para sus adentros. El chico verdaderamente era guapo, hasta él tenía que aceptarlo.

Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo. El próximo se titulará: Secretos!

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya se que dejo cosas inconclusas como a saber porque Akane no recordaba a sus amigos, su desaparición, etc. Pero a partir del próximo capítulo donde se hará la presentación de su archi amiga Hotaru algunas cosillas se irán vislumbrando.


	4. Secretos

Nada de Ranma ½ me pertenece solo la idea de este fic.

Secretos

"Es bueno volver a verte Sig" dijo Akane sonriendo al rubio parado en el alambrado mientras continuaba su camino a clases.

Mientras tanto Ranma seguía parado en el mismo lugar, estupefacto. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Ese chico salido de la nada, por lo menos desde su punto de vista dado que no lo conocía, con solo unas palabras y su propia presencia había logrado que la horda de chicos que siempre esperaban a Akane desapareciera en unos segundos. Y no solo eso! Kuno había mentido y pedido disculpas para salvar su trasero. Que es lo que ese tal "_Sigfrido" _tenia que todos (por lo menos la población masculina de la escuela) le profesaba inmenso terror y respeto? cosa que él mismo no había podido lograr hasta el momento. Esto último debía admitir era lo que más le molestaba.

"Tu debes ser Ranma" le dijo de pronto el muchacho llamado por el nombre de Sigfrido, sacándolo de su estupor, mientras se acercaba a él. "Me han hablado mucho de ti" este prosiguió mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿En serio? " contestó el chico de la coleta secamente.

"Dicen por ahí que eres un excelente artista marcial." Le dijo este ya a su lado, mientras lo escudriñaba con la mirada como midiendo sus fuerzas.

"Eso dicen" comento el chico casi en un suspiro, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por el otro, mientras comenzaba a caminar también a clases, dejando al otro atrás sin prestarle más atención.

"Sabes, me gustaría medirme contigo en un combate. Claro! Sino tienes miedo" dijo el otro por detrás con voz burlona.

"Nunca tengo miedo! Pon el día y hora que ahí estaré!" contesto el aludido denotando ira en su voz , mientras seguía su camino.

"No te preocupes que te lo haré saber!" le grito el otro por detrás, también prosiguiendo ya su camino.

Luego ya en el aula, Ranma ocupo su lugar cerca de Akane. Aún le costaba caer y mucho más entender los últimos sucesos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta que su ex – prometida se había acercado a él.

"Ranma, luego de clases voy a salir con Hotaru y Sigfrido, así que no esperes que regrese contigo a casa" le dijo Akane secamente por lo bajo.

Por su lado él solo emitió una sonrisa irónica, como si ya lo hubiera imaginado.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente. Akane asistió a todas sus clases. La chica actuaba normalmente alrededor de sus compañeros, solo le dirigía sus miradas frías y desoladoras a él cuando lo pescaba mirándola inquisitivamente. A la salida del colegio ambos salieron juntos, todo parecía normal... A no ser por la extraña chica que estaba esperando en la puerta y a la que Akane corrió a saludar ni bien vio. Era nada menos y nada más que la famosa amiga "Hotaru". Una chica un poco más alta que la menor de las Tendo, de cabellos largos castaños y ojos de igual color, aparentemente también acababa de salir de la escuela. Aunque por su uniforme parecía asistir a la misma escuela que la "Rosa negra" o más conocida como "Kodachi".

"Lista para la reunión Akane?" le pregunto la castaña a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que observaba a Ranma de arriba abajo agregando despectivamente y señalándolo con la punta del dedo."Este es teóricamente tu otro prometido de quien me hablaste?"

"Ex – prometido Hotaru. Ya esta todo cancelado. Tu sabes perfectamente bien que con Sigfrido me sobra y me basta" agrego Akane, mirando de reojo a Ranma como esperando ver su reacción. Sin embargo se encontró con que Ranma había comenzado a seguir su camino de regreso a casa sin decir nada. Aunque si en ese preciso momento ella hubiera estado mirándolo de frente, hubiera visto un rostro herido y confundido.

Las dos chicas se lo quedaron mirando, mientras se alejaba, más ya no con miradas frías e inescrutables, sino con una de amargura y culpa al mismo tiempo. "Me parece que a ese chico le interesas" dijo de pronto Hotaru a su amiga. "Y me parece que él a ti también" agregó con voz amigable.

"Si, pero sabes bien que hasta que no podamos dilucidar que es lo que nos paso, es mejor involucrarnos con la menor cantidad de personas posibles." Explico la chica de pelo corto, con cara de tristeza.

"Es cierto" asintió. "Mejor que nos apresuremos. Sigfrido ya debe estar esperándonos"

Camino al dojo de los Tendos iba un artista marcial con semblante depresivo, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos: _"Porque? Que fue lo que sucedió para se operara este cambio en ella? Porque soy el único con el que se comporta así? Jamás me sentí tan despreciado en toda mi vida! Esta bien ella tendría razón en hacerlo, no soy exactamente el mejor en cuanto a trato y todo eso. Pero... Pero pensé que ella sabía que a pesar de todas las peleas y malos tratos, me preocupaba por ella! Pero también porque me preocupo por ella? Porque todo este cambio en ella me preocupa? Cielos! No quiero ni pensar mejor en el porque, terminaría volviéndome loco... aunque... voy a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando. Eso seguro!_

Aunque su línea de pensamiento fue rápidamente cortada, cuando se encontró frente a frente con Shampoo.

"Airen!" lo llamo esta seriamente.

"Si Shampoo?" contesto él secamente como enojado por haberse encontrado con ella.

"He pensado lo que chica violenta decirme por la mañana. Y ... y ella tener razón" hablo entrecortadamente, bajando su mirada hacía el piso."No es propio de una amazona como yo y más con la reputación que tengo tener que estar detrás de un hombre como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora. He hablado con la abuela y ella decir que estar bien la decisión que yo tomar" termino de decir levantando sus ojos para verlo directamente. "Y mi decisión es que te dejaré en paz. De todas formas yo ser vencida por tu forma de mujer, y en la aldea ellos no conocer de tu maldición, así que tampoco habrán problemas por ese lado" Al terminar sus palabras Shampoo ni siquiera esperó a Ranma para oír o ver su reacción, solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, no sin antes de agregar otras palabras. "Dile a Akane que Shampoo aceptar su propuesta de amistad".

Ranma, por su lado no podía creerlo. "_Que diablos esta pasando?" _se preguntaba.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad dos chicas y un chico se encontraban reunidos en un lugar solo conocido por ellos. Obviamente se trataba de Sigfrido, Akane y Hotaru.

"Bien" comenzó a decir Akane. "Alguno de nosotros tenemos idea de que fue lo que nos sucedió?" pregunto, mientras se encontraba parada al lado de la única ventana que esa habitación donde se encontraban tenía.

Hotaru quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón que había también en la misma fue la primera en contestar. "Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos peleando contra GrandSon y el bastardo nos estaba haciendo añicos, en un último intento cuando esa cosa estaba a punto de acometer contra ti yo me interpuse y final. Lo último que sentí fue como mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo"

Sigfrido por su lado que se encontraba parado en la otra punta de la habitación mirando hacia arriba dijo entrecortadamente y de forma lastimosa. " Yo ni siquiera recuerdo eso, la cosa me hizo añicos desde un principio, recuerdo sentir que cada hueso de mi cuerpo estaba roto y nada más"

"Tu fuiste la última Akane" agrego Hotaru mirando a su amiga seriamente a sus espaldas.

"Utilicé hasta el último gramo de energía para sellar al bastardo y luego de eso no recuerdo más nada" explicó Akane.

"Entonces como es que estamos aquí ahora? Como es que vivimos dos años de nuestras vidas sin recordar nada?" pregunto Sigfrido esta vez desviando su mirada para ver a sus compañeras.

" No lo se, Sig" contesto Akane dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos.

"Deberíamos de estar muertos!" agrego como en un suspiro Hotaru.

"Pero no lo estamos" murmuró la otra chica. "Tal vez el maestro sepa que fue lo que sucedió con nosotros" agrego por lo bajo. "Si regresáramos al templo de Wungdong podríamos tal vez averiguar algo"

"Si amiga pero como regresar y dejar la ciudad desprotegida? Recuerda que ni bien recordamos todo esto esas cosas volvieron al ataque" explicó Hotaru en su misma posición.

"Si ya se y terminamos en el medio del desierto peleando. No me hagas acordar" contesto Akane seriamente.

"No creo que vallan a aparecer problemas en la ciudad por ahora, no siento ninguna fuerza demasiado extraña, por lo menos eso nos dejaría algo de tiempo para ver que es lo que paso" aclaro Sigfrido por lo bajo.

"Acuerdo con él" dijo la castaña.

"Es cierto hasta ahora no he sentido el aura de GranSon ni de ninguna de las cosas que le siguen" agrego la otra chica. "Yo diría de ver como transcurre el resto de la semana y en el caso de que no suceda nada, ir a Wungdong con el maestro". Afirmo.

"Concuerdo contigo amiga, aunque será mejor que tu y yo seamos las que regresemos al templo y Sig se quede aquí por si algo pasa"

"Por mí esta bien" comento el chico. " Además quiero medir las fuerzas de tu otro prometido, y sería una buena oportunidad para hacerlo". Agrego.

"No metas a Ranma en esto" le ordeno cortantemente Akane con un grito.

"Sabes que si el chico tiene ciertas habilidades podría sernos de utilidad" le aclaro el muchacho.

"Hay otras personas en Nerima que pueden sernos de utilidad Sigfrido, sin tener que utilizarlo a él" dijo tajantemente al muchacho.

"Así como quienes?" le pregunto, aunque no esperó a obtener la respuesta dado que él mismo respondió. "Como tu mascota P-Chan?.

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Verdaderamente siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto el update pero estuve con ciertos problemillas que me retrasaron completamente.

Aclaraciones: esta historia en particular no lleva un tiempo correlativo con el anime, por ejemplo en esta historia hace ya como dos años que Ranma conoce a Akane cuando en realidad los chicos de la escuela dejaron de molestarla cuando ella llegaba a clases durante los primeros capítulos. Tampoco estoy tomando en cuenta la saga de Safron que es la parte que sigue en el manga.

Y como alguien preguntaba por allí como verán Akane no sufrió de ningún encantamiento ni nada por estilo, aunque en los próximos capítulos se irá perfilando que es lo que ha sido de su vida desde sus 16 años hacia atrás y otras cosas más.

Por favor dejen rewies comentándome que es lo que les parece, espero poder ir mejorando la forma de escribir con los próximos capítulos.

Próximo capítulo se llamará: Wungdong

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
